Rules
Rules of Weegeepedia These rules must be followed at all costs. A violation will first result in a week ban, then a month ban, and finally an infinite block unless otherwise notified. Also if you are a extremely big violator, Weegee will track you down and destroy you. If you survive your destruction, then your account will be seized and you will be tracked down and thrown into a pit of parasites. If you want to select the parasites for the pit, vote here. Have a nice day! #No spamming√ #No curses or adult content√ #Use good grammar (please read the grammar policy for more details)√ #No insulting the Weegee meme (MurkekowTheAwesome did that)√ #No racism allowed. #Do not resurrect a deleted page, with it's previous format, without consulting an active admin first. Please note, that does not mean you can't make a new character under the name of that deleted page, unless if it was a troll page or a vandal page. #Do not harass any users #Don't make worthless and irrelevant pages√ #Obey Weegee√ #Do not copy information from the wiki and put it on other sites without giving credit #Do not put messages on Weegee's talk page√ #Do not copy information from other sites without giving credit #Absolutely no insulting, flaming, or otherwise annoying other wikis.√ #No advertising (Besides the "Around Wikia's Network at the bottom of each page, and your userpage). #No overpowering without permission from an admin. Admins should know if their OP character is acceptable.√ #Do not make pages of things that aren't related to Weegees and Fakegees. Please see the Content Standards for more info√ #'Never' make anyone an admin because it is your friend or because of a deal (This applies for all bureaucrats) #No top ten lists unless you have permission from an admin, and just as the same as pages, use proper grammar. #Add categories to all of your pages. But no categories like "User:Default's Weegees" or "User:Default's Creations."* #No posting hate content against any other website, organization, user, or other entites. It will be deleted and you may be banned. This includes creating organizations (such as clubs or cliques) against users. We are currently at peace with all wikis.√ #You may only have two alternative accounts. You must request for a third and it only can be requested if it is for a good reason.√ #Please group articles about a character into one of three categories. Non-Recolors, Semi-Recolors, or Recolors. (Do not put any of these categories on any non-character) # Do not start a pointless civil dispute over something completely pointless. # In order to fully enjoy our content, you must have a decent or high level of maturity. Even if you are a youngster. # Do not add any unnecessary notes or comments in articles. (Example 1: Duh!) (Example 2: Pretty ugly looking thing, right?) (Example 3: He looks amazing!) # No sock puppetry. # Due to the amount of it, any FNAF content that is not from Five Nights at Freddygee's 3, or Five Nights at ADgee's 3 will be deleted. This includes duplicate animatronics (example: Two Freddys. A Freddygee and Freddyalleo). Please note that once the remaining content is added, new content will be deleted as well. √ # MLP content will be kept to an absolute minimum, due to not wanting to offend people of that fandom. If you really want to make MLP related content, please discuss with the admins. √ # Please take note of disclaimers. Some articles/categories (certain groups) say they are disbanded, and some even say no new members will be accepted. If this is the case, then do not make new members for it, plain and simple. # Character images must follow the Quality Standards. Images that do not will be challenged and replaced/removed. * You will first be given a warning before any bans. √ Follow these rules or you die Category:Site administration